Test
by Suki-Itami
Summary: -Full summary inside- Seeing how well the BR Act works in Japan, the American government has decided to run a test of their own version of the Battle Royale. Without informing any of the public, government officials summon...
1. Summons

_**Story: **__Test_

_**Summary: **__Seeing how well the BR Act works in Japan, the American government has decided to run a test of their own version of the Battle Royale. Without informing any of the public, government officials summon graduates of 2010 with one guest per person for three schools back to the high school for a "meeting" regarding class events beyond graduation. When the meeting is scheduled to begin, a knock out gas is released into the air and the graduates and their guests are kidnapped to an abandoned island to participate in the American Battle Royale._

_**Warnings: **__Violence, language, possible sexual themes_

…

A dark red Dodge Intrepid pulled into a parking space in the student parking lot of Bedford North Lawrence High School, and a girl with light red hair stepped out of the driver's side. She had graduated from this high school only three weeks ago, and now her and the rest of her class were being summoned for a meeting. And, for some bizarre reason, they were required to bring a guest.

The girl grabbed her black purse and slammed her door shut. As she was picking some hair off of the shoulder of her white baggy t-shirt – she also wore baggy black cargo shorts and black flip-flops – her guest, a boy who was a junior in the high school stepped out of the passenger's side.

He had short dark brown hair with blonde highlights, and wore a tight light purple shirt and dark blue jean shorts with white Nike's. He sighed. "Well, let's get this over with."

The girl nodded. "Yeah." She locked her car, and they walked up the hill that separated the parking lot from the school, and into the cafeteria.

As they entered the cafeteria, the boy asked, "Who's Cat bringing?"

The girl shrugged. "No idea, but I think she's going to bring Victor."

"Ah."

The two walked up to a check in table, where a man in a military uniform said, "Graduate's name, and guest's name."

"Graduate: Linda Burbanks," _(BNL Player Number 12, Graduate)_, she said.

"Guest: Ray Nicks," _(BNL Player Number 12, Guest)_, he said.

The military man nodded. "Thank you, please take a seat."

"Hey, has a Catherine Black," _(BNL Player Number 11, Graduate)_, "checked in yet?" Linda asked.

He looked and nodded. "Yes, about five minutes ago with a Victor Grey," _(BNL Player Number 11, Guest)_, "as her guest."

"Thank you."

Linda and Ray walked around until they found a girl with long blonde hair, and wearing a black tank top and a red skirt with white flip-flops and black-framed oval glasses. Sitting next to her was a boy who was a senior in this high school with shoulder length brunette hair, and was wearing a blue t-shirt and cargo shorts with black Reebok's.

"Cat, Victor!" Linda ran up to the two sitting down dragging Ray behind her.

The two turned around and smiled. Cat gestured for the two to sit across from them at the table, which they immediately did. "How's your summer been?"

"Okay, I guess," Linda said. "I'm kinda dreading starting college in the fall."

"Yeah, me too."

"You two are lucky," Victor said with a sigh.

The girls exchanged a look before looking back at him with a confused look. "How?"

"You never have to come back here."

Ray laughed. "He's got a point."

"I wish I had a high school schedule," Linda pouted.

"Yeah, our classes are **so **long next year," Cat sighed.

"Excuse me," a woman up at the microphone at the front of the cafeteria said, "we'll be beginning shortly. Everyone who's still signing in, please hurry and take a seat."

"Hey, losers, move your asses, this is **our **table," a girl with curly brown hair said. She wore a white tank top and pink mini skirt with black stilettos. This was Carrie Nicholson, _(BNL Player Number 5, Graduate)_, the class of 2010's resident slut.

Cat and Linda both stood up to make a point that they were taller than the slut, and could kick her ass. But before either "loser" could say anything, Carrie's boyfriend, Steven Renaldo, _(BNL Player Number 5, Guest)_, stepped between his girlfriend and the other girls. Despite him looking like a bad ass biker with his spiky black hair, leather jacket over a white t-shirt, and blue jean pants with black leather boots, he was just as short as Carrie. Cat and Linda just laughed, they could easily kick his ass too.

"Come on, you two, let's go somewhere else," the voice of reason in that group, Renee Johnston, _(BNL Player Number 4, Graduate)_, said. She wore a pink tank top and blue jean short shorts with pink flip-flops, and her long white hair with razor-blade straight with perfection. But, regardless of the fact that she was pretty and hung out with Carrie, she got along with everyone.

"Whatever," Carrie turned and followed Renee and her boyfriend, Lewis Smith, _(BNL Player Number 4, Guest)_, to a table across the cafeteria.

Linda and Cat sat back down, commenting on what a bitch Carrie was. Victor and Ray agreed just as the same man who signed them in walked to the mic with a gas mask in his hand.

"Thank you all for coming. I understand that we don't even have a fourth of the graduating class here. That is understandable for people out of state for college, but if you had seen a member of your class around town that is not here right now, it's on you that you will be outnumbered."

Murmurs erupted around the room, confused about the soldier's statement.

"Also, those of you here without guests, shame on you." He slipped the gas mask halfway on. "Class of two-thousand ten and guests, goodnight. I'll see you when you wake up." He slipped his mask the rest of the way on and gave a thumbs up to the woman from earlier, who now had a gas mask on. She flipped what seemed like a light switch and leaned against the wall.

Some people looked to the glass doors of the cafeteria and saw chains and locks wrapped around the handles outside of the doors. When the chains and locks were noticed, people stood up and tried the wooden double doors at the front of the cafeteria, but they were chained too.

Within minutes, the graduates and guests of the class of the 2010 were either leaned over tables or on the floor in front of the wooden doors, asleep.

…

Linda groaned as she opened her eyes. She had a headache from hell, and was uncomfortable lying on the cold concrete floor. She sat up and looked around the semi-dark room as other people were standing up and trying to get a look around.

Someone found the light switch and turned on the dim florescent lights that hung from the ceiling of the large classroom they were in.

Once the lights were on, Linda looked to her right and saw Ray slowly stirring next to where she sat. She began to look around again until she realized there had been something different about how Ray looked. She looked at his neck and saw a small metallic band wrapped around his neck. She reached for her own neck and felt the same thing wrapped around it.

"What the hell?" As Linda looked around, she saw everyone noticing the same thing was around their necks, but no one seemed to know what was going on.

Cat sat up not too far away from Linda and shook her head. She had a slight headache, but nothing that wouldn't be gone in a few minutes. She looked around when she noticed where they were and became confused. She'd thought they were in the cafeteria of BNL.

"Cat, what happened?" Victor asked as he slowly sat up.

She shook her head. "I have no idea."

He looked over at her, and his eyes widened when he saw the band. "What's that around your neck?"

Cat reached for her neck as Linda and Ray walked over to them. "I…I don't know."

"We've got them too," Linda said as calmly as her confused brain would let her.

As everyone in the classroom was trying to come to terms and think of logical explanations as to why they passed out and woke up in a classroom, a flat screen TV monitor mounted to a old wall at the front of the room flipped on. On the screen was the same soldier from the cafeteria.

"_Our monitors are saying that everyone is awake and walking around, so we'll go ahead and start,"_ he said calmly. The camera zoomed out from his face to show a blown up map hung onto the wall behind him. _"Before I get into the details, I would like to tell everyone that you are not the only graduates and guests participating in this."_

Everyone gasped slightly, confused but scared.

"_There are three schools, and you are in three different school houses around this island, which is relatively large. The schools participating are: Bloomington North High School, Bloomington South High School, and Bedford North Lawrence High School." _He reached off screen and grabbed a conductor's baton.

"Bloomington North and South?" A male voice came from somewhere in the back of the room.

"What's going on here?" A female voice demanded.

"_Now, the cameras in the schools are showing many people demanding to know what's going on, so I'll tell you. For years, Japan has been using a program called Battle Royale, or the BR Act to minimize child crime rates. It requires that once a year, a ninth grade class is selected at random to be placed on an evacuated island. Once there, the forty to forty-two students are instructed that their new lesson is to kill each other until there's one left."_

Mouths around the room dropped to the floor, some people screamed, others gasped again. They couldn't believe how calm this guy was being about something so horribly brutal.

"_The idea intrigued the president, as it ended up doing to the congress. Our government recently passed its own BR Act. Of course, even by law, having ninth graders kill each other was too brutal for our government to stomach. Instead, America's BR Act is designed to keep adult crime rates down. This version has a computer randomly select a state, and then congress selects three high schools within a tri-county area. The graduates of the current year, and a guest of each of the graduates' are then taken to an abandoned island."_

"Oh shit," Cat yelled when she realized what he was about to say.

"_Test subjects of the BR Act, your instructions are to kill each other until there is only one of you left."_

…

BNL Players Remaining: 40

Bloomington N. Players Remaining: 55

Bloomington S. Players Remaining: 37


	2. Hour 1

Kill each other? Yeah, there were some people in the room that the world would be better off without, but none of them really wanted to have to kill anyone.

After a few minutes of silence, someone from the back of the room yelled, "What kind of bullshit is this?"

"Yeah!" A girl with black hair and dark green eyes, standing next to Cat and Linda, Claudia Thompson _(BNL Player number 24, graduate) _yelled at the TV screen. "This can't be real!"

That caused an uproar in the room, allowing everyone to start demanding to know what kind of prank that statement was. The man on the monitor just sighed and reached for something off screen. A moment later, the wooden sliding doors on the right side of the room opened and made way for ten soldiers dressed in light green digital camouflage and carrying both a berretta on their side and a shotgun in their hand.

Seeing that caused everyone to shut up and look at the soldiers with wide eyes.

"_Don't worry, they won't hurt any of you unless I give the order. Now, I need complete silence for this next part, and anyone who interrupts __**will **__be shot without warning." _The camera zoomed out, showing the map again. _"Okay then."_

He pointed the baton at the map. _"We're on an abandoned island that looks just like this. The three schools where you currently are, are here," _he pointed the baton to an eastern square, _"here,"_ he pointed the baton to a northern square, _"and here."_ He pointed the baton to a southern square. _"Bedford-North Lawrence is in the south, Bloomington South is in the east, and Bloomington North is in the north. Now, we're not going to just released a hundred plus students onto each other at the same time, that'd be madness. So, as you'll see when you obtain your own maps, there are boundaries for each school._

"_In reality, those boundaries are electrified barbed wire fencing. They will keep each of you in the southern, northern, and eastern zones for twenty-four hours before a group of Army helicopters comes in to lift carry the boundaries away. After that, whoever is left from the three schools can kill each other off." _The camera panned to the right as the man walked over to a table with a dark green Army rucksack and one of the metal necklaces resting on it.

"_On to a few more important matters: your collars and supplies. First off, I'm sure all of you have noticed the metal collars around your necks,"_ everyone began to finger them again, _"and if you haven't, you did now. These collars monitor your pulse and location, telling us if you're dead or alive, or even where you are."_ A red square appeared in the corner of the screen. _"Every six hours - four times a day - I will be announcing those who have died along with an array of danger zones. This is where the collars really come into play, because if you step into one of those danger zones, we press a button and…BOOM!"_ Everyone jumped. _"The collar explodes. Of course, this will start once the barriers have been lifted. For the first twenty-four hours, the only danger zones will be the schools. Once the last person has been released from each school, you players only have two minutes to get out of the zone before your collars explode."_

"Where the fuck do you get off doing this?" The moment that question was ended, one of the soldiers shot his berretta at the back of the boy's head. Cat, Linda, Victor, and Ray turned to see the remnants of Ron Harper _(BNL Player number 19, graduate)_ staring up at the ceiling in shock through grayish brain matter and bright red blood.

Everyone in the room saw and tried not to scream to avoid the same fate happening to them. A huge circle formed around where his body had fallen, and suddenly the security footage of the room appeared on the monitor.

"_This is just a fair warning to the two other schools. Bedford-North Lawrence lost a player who spoke out of turn. If you don't want the same to happen to your class, then I suggest keeping your mouths shut."_

Everyone looked at the monitor wide-eyed. No one cared about them anymore, they were expendable. Why though? What possibly could have gone through the minds of the government officials when they thought this was a good idea?

The monitor flipped back to the military man. _"Now, onto the supplies. Every person gets a rucksack that looks like this." _He lifted the rucksack to the camera. _"Inside is a map, a watch, a list of all of the players, a pen, a flashlight, feminine products for the girls, a loaf of bread, two bottles of water, and a random weapon. This weapon could be anything from something that would be conventional in a household to something one would imagine existing only in a war zone." _He leaned against the table as more soldiers entered the room wheeling in two carts with rucksacks piled on them.

"_This game has a time limit of four days, and when that time limit has been reached, if there is more than one person left, then all of the collars will explode, so fight hard to make sure that doesn't happen. All the monitors will now switch over to three separate people who will be releasing everyone by graduate and guest number. I'll see you at the first announcement."_

The monitor switched to a white room where a fatigue clad woman was standing with a list in her hand. _"Hello there Bedford-North Lawrence class of two-thousand ten and guests. I will now be releasing all of you by graduate and guest number. This will not necessarily be the order in which you signed in, seeing as some of you didn't bring guests, but it's relatively the same. When I call your name, please grab a rucksack and go outside to start the game. Remember, there will be people more dangerous than you, so think things through when you exit the building._

"_Graduate number one, Edward Zuniga."_

A tan boy with short black hair ran to the front of the room and grabbed a rucksack off the top of the pile before running out of the room and building. The woman on the screen waited a minute before saying, _"Guest number one, Shannon Beck."_

It continued like this until she reached Cat. _"Graduate number eleven, Catherine Black."_

Before Cat ran up to grab her rucksack though, she looked at Linda, Victor, and Ray and muttered, "I'll wait for all of you outside of the school."

"_Catherine!"_

"I'm coming." She ran and grabbed a rucksack as she left the school.

The woman waited another minute. _"Guest number eleven, Victor Grey."_

Victor grabbed a rucksack and ran as fast as his legs would carry him out of the building.

"_Graduate number twelve, Linda Burbanks."_

She ran quickly and grabbed a rucksack before darting down the hall and out of the door. As soon as she was out the doors, she noticed that the entire area was completely covered in foliage and the left over evidence of the people who used to live on the island. Linda took a step forward and looked down, seeing a puddle of blood staining her flip-flops.

"What?" She looked at to the left and saw the body of Kenny Clare _(BNL Player number 8, graduate)_ lying there with a silver metal arrow sticking out of his chest. "Oh my god…"

"Linda, move." Ray grabbed his friend's shoulder and led her into the brush.

"Kenny's dead…" She looked back nervously at the bloody corpse. She might not have known him well, but it was nerve wracking to see.

"Yeah, he's dead but we gotta move." Ray held onto her arm and led her towards where he heard Cat and Victor beckoning them.

"Did you guys see who killed Kenny?" Linda asked once the group settled in a small area surrounded closely by thick bushes.

"…Yeah…" Cat shined her flashlight on her right arm where part of Victor's shirt was wrapped around it as makeshift bandages that were covered in blood. "It was Amanda O'Shea," _(BNL Player number 3, guest)_, "Isabella Blackwell's," _(BNL Player number 3, graduate)_, "cousin."

"She shot at you?" Ray asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah."

"People are more than willing to go through with this insanity," Victor sighed.

"I can tell that…" Linda reached into her rucksack for the map and ended up grabbing onto a machine gun. "Damn."

"Holy shit," both boys breathed.

She set the gun on her lap and reached for the map again. She unfolded it and sighed. "Okay, so we're still in the school's zone, but we still have nearly an hour before we really have to be out of the area." She zipped up her rucksack and slipped the map into her front pocket.

Cat reached into her rucksack for her weapon and found that she had a military issue berretta. "Nice."

"I wonder…" Ray reached into his rucksack and pulled out a semi-automatic rifle, and a small bag that contained a vile of red powder labeled "special bonus." "Cool."

"Hmm…" Victor reached into his rucksack and pulled out a pair of black nunchaku. "…That sucks…"

"Sorry Victor," Cat apologized as she tried holding back a laugh.

Linda threw her rucksack onto her back and got into a crouched position. "Let's go. We're probably not the only ones who'll think to hide back here for a quick breather, especially the ones more faint of heart once they see Kenny's body."

"Yeah."

The other three got into crouched positions with their rucksacks on their backs and followed Linda as she looked at the map, trying to lead them to an area she figured no one would be near - the southern beach.

…

**BNL Players Remaining:**** 38**

_Graduate Number 8 - Kenny Clare_

_Graduate Number 19 - Ron Harper_

**Bloomington N. Players Remaining:**** 55**

**Bloomington S. Players Remaining:**** 37**


End file.
